The present disclosure relates generally to the field of managing one or more past activities (e.g., social activities) based on one or more relationship changes in a social network.
Social relationships change all of the time. Today, two people might be friends living in the same part of the town or working for the same company. Tomorrow these people may move to a different location or change jobs. These changes can make it hard to stay in touch. Also, along the way, if these relationships change (e.g., not friends any more, breakups, divorce, bullying) people may decide not to stay in touch moving forward.
Additionally, people are more and more living their daily lives via social networks—where they have defined their relationships (e.g. engaged, married, divorced, business partners). Once people are in a relationship, they typically share their activities (e.g. via social network wall posts, via exchanging pictures, via tagging pictures, via posts on forums, via comments.). Some of these activities (and the artifacts that they create) are of a personal nature and may be kept private or shared with a limited group.
Conventionally, if two people's relationship changes, their activities (as evidenced, for example, by artifacts such as pictures, social network wall posts, etc.) will remain on the social network for others to view. In this regard, others may or may not know that the two people originally in the relationship are no longer friends, not engaged, not married, etc. This can cause problems moving forward for the two people originally in the relationship.